


Wedding Night Curiousity

by FendersWolfMage



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FendersWolfMage/pseuds/FendersWolfMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfram and Yuuri are finally married. How will they spend their wedding night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Night Curiousity

Wolfram watched as Yuri chatted with Flynn. Apparently he'd been ditched by the wimp for her. Jealous boiled deeply within every bone of his body. Feeling himself rage, he felt a firm had rest on his shoulder. "Wolfram, calm down. Allow his majesty a bit of fun. After all, this is a time for celebration" Conrart said. "That cheating wimp! All he does is flirt with women. It's as if he has no shame" Wolfram complained. Conrart simply chuckled. "It's your wedding night, don't fret over it so much" Conrart said, attempting to console his younger brother. Wolfram spun to look at Conrart. "It's MY wedding night. He should be paying attention to me. Not everyone else" Wolfram said, crossing his arms. Conrart smiled. "Than if it's that important to you, go take his attention" Conrart said. Wolfram looked at his brother in shock a moment, but then decided it wasn't a bad idea.

Walking over to Yuri, Wolfram made his presence known. " Yuri, if possibly, I'm getting tired.. Do you suppose we can call it a night?" Wolfram asked. Yuri looked at Wolfram. "Are you sure Wolf? I mean don't you want to socialize a bit more?" Yuri asked. Wolfram glared at him. Turning to Flynn, Yuri smiled. "Sorry Flynn. I thank you again for coming today. It was a pleasure to see you again" Yuri said. Flynn smiled. "The pleasure was all mine. I wish you a happy life together and a goodnight, your majesty" Flynn said. With a nod, Yuri turned and grabbed Wolfram's hand. With that, they snuck away.

Entering the bed chamber, Yuri closed the door behind him. He watched cautiously as Wolfram changed into his usual pink nightgown. "Uh... Wolf..." Yuri said shyly. Wolfram looked at him. "What's the matter Yuri?" Wolfram asked. Yuri walked towards Wolfram. "We… newlyweds on their wedding night… they usually... umm…" Yuri said. His face was becoming rather red. Wolfram smiled. "Are you suggesting you'd like to do that?" Wolfram asked Yuri. Yuri turned away, but gave a slight nod of his head. As he turned his head back to Wolfram, he saw that the boy was now mere inches from his face. "Are you sure?" Wolfram asked, slowly leaning in. Yuri smiled weakly. "Yes, I'm sure" Yuri said. With that, their lips met.

The kiss started out slow. It was sweet and passionate. Yuri wasn't quite good at it, but Wolfram supposed with a little practice, he'd surely learn. Wrapping his arms around Yuri, Wolfram closed the distance between their bodies. As the kiss began to get deeper, Yuri slinked his hand through Wolfram's hair. Yuri moaned slightly as Wolfram's tongue snaked into his mouth. At first, the sensation was weird. However, as he adjusted, Yuri soon managed to enjoy it.

Both boys pull away, as the need for air becomes a necessity. Wolfram had a rather lustful smile upon his face. "Come" Wolfram said, pulling Yuri to the bed. If they were to get anywhere with this, Wolfram assumed he'd have to lead. After all, he did have a wimp for a fiancé.

As Yuri was lead to the bed, he wondered if he really wanted to do this. The idea of his first time was rather scary. Not that he didn't trust Wolfram, but he wasn't too sure he trusted himself. He watched Wolfram quietly as the boy laid down on the bed and he was pulled on top. Wolfram leaned up to kiss him gently. "Just do what feels natural and I'll try not to call you a wimp" Wolfram said. Yuri glared, but then did as told. First he kissed Wolfram again, trailing soft kisses down his neck. Somehow, Yuri felt he'd probably seen this before and yet it was likely best he didn't remember.

Running his hand up Wolfram's nightgown, Yuri ran his hand over Wolfram's chest. Kissing Wolfram again, he then moved away to remove Wolfram's nightgown. Though he wasn't too sure he was doing this alright, he assumed that this was the way it was down. Wolfram watched Yuri carefully. Yuri lowered his head and began kissing Wolfram's chest. Yuri was carefully examining Wolfram's expression as he did this. Wanting to test it out, Yuri flicked his tongue over Wolfram's left nipple. Earning a gasp, Yuri did the same to the other in hopes of earning the same response. He certainly wasn't disappointed.

Trailing more kisses down his body, Yuri stopped when he got to Wolfram's bellybutton. Dipping his tongue in, he smirked as Wolfram made a small moan. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard to enjoy after all. Kissing his way down Wolfram's body, Yuri experimentally nipped at each of Wolfram's hips. Causing Wolfram to gasp, Yuri was pleased yet again.

As he reached Wolfram's undergarments, Yuri paused for a moment. Closing his eyes, he reopened them and slowly removed Wolfram's undergarments. Yuri slowly wrapped his hand around the swollen member. He began to stroke it slowly and earned himself moans from Wolfram. Hearing this he stroked a little fast. Looking up briefly, he saw that Wolfram's eyes were opened and he was watching. Wanting to give Wolfram more pleasure, Yuri stopped stroking and slowly lowered his head. Wolfram reached out his hand and placed it on Yuri's cheek. "Yuri, you don't have to do that…" Wolfram said. He knew Yuri was inexperienced and didn't want him to push himself too much. Yuri smiled. "I don't have too… but I want to" Yuri said. With that, he put the throbbing member into his mouth.

At first, as he began to bob his head, he slightly gagged. Taking a deep breath, he lowered his head and tried again. As he adjusted to the member in his mouth, Yuri began to pick up the pace. This caused Wolfram to moan louder. Yuri smiled slightly at this. He was glad to be causing his beautiful Wolfram such pleasures. Feeling the member swell a little more, Yuri continued to suck. Wolfram knew he was going to climax any second. "Yuri-" Wolfram was cut off as a white light flashed before his eyes. Taken by his orgasm, he didn't get the chance to tell Yuri to pull away.

The warm goo filled Yuri's mouth. It tasted rather bitter and wasn't all that good. However, Yuri made the attempt to swallow it all, failing as some leaked down his chin. Wolfram pulled Yuri up. Kissing him, Wolfram tasted himself on Yuri. The taste wasn't so that great and yet not all bad either. Moving his hands, Wolfram took off Yuri's blazer and shirt. Going down further, Wolfram removed Yuri's pants and boxers. As Wolfram looked, what he saw was unexpected. Yuri was rather well endowed for someone his age. Taking Yuri in his hand, Wolfram stroked him slowly. "So what do we do from here?" Yuri asked before he could think. "Well what do you think wimp?" Wolfram asked. Yuri glared. "You said you wouldn't call me that!" Yuri shouted. "I said I would try not to" Wolfram said. Switching Placed with Yuri, Wolfram rolled him over. Straddling him, Wolfram gave a devious grin. Yuri wasn't too sure what to make of that, but all train of thoughts stopped as he felt himself engulfed in warm and rather tight heat. Yuri groaned at the feeling. It was rather nice.

Looking at Wolfram, he saw pain etched on the boy's face. "Will you be alright?" Yuri asked. Wolfram nodded as his face flushed a bit. "Just... give me a minute" Wolfram said softly, the pain coming out in his voice. Ever so slowly, Wolfram pulled himself up and then pushed himself back down. Yuri moaned. Hearing this, Wolfram began to move himself up and down. He was more than positive the pain would soon fade… Wouldn't it? Keeping up a slow pace, he cried out as Yuri's hips thrusted up. Doing this, tears welled in Wolfram's eyes. "Maybe we should stop…" Yuri said, but Wolfram shook his head. "No, I'll be alright" Wolfram said, his voice strained. As Wolfram switched angles a bit, he cried out again. However, this time was in pleasure.

Hearing this, Yuri began to thrust again. Wolfram moaned. "Oh Yuri yes, do that again" he mumbled. Yuri began to do this over and over. Having found the right spot, the two soon began to feel the pleasure. Yuri, wanting to gain back his control, rolled the two over. This drove him deeper into Wolfram causing Wolfram to cry out. "Yuri!". Thrusting deep and hard Yuri groaned; enjoy the cries of his lover. For as gentle as he was, this brought out a need to him that was unknown. One he knew that nobody would ever think him to have.

Biting Wolfram's neck, he yelped loudly. Yuri continued to thrust and smiled. Leaning down, the two engaged in a heated kiss, lasting only seconds as the two pulled away panting. "Oh Yuri!" Wolfram cried out again as Yuri took hold of Wolfram's cock. Feeling himself close, he started stroking Wolfram as well, wanting to come together. As he continued to stroke, he felt Wolfram tense up. Both boys cried out as their orgasm hit them. Yuri filling Wolfram deep as Wolfram spilled over his stomach and Yuri's chest.

Rolling to lay beside Wolfram, both men panted. Wolfram turned on his side to face Yuri. Kissing his cheek, Wolfram smiled. "Maybe you've earned the right not to be called a wimp for a bit. Just don't make me regret ever thinking that" Wolfram said. Yuri faced him as well, placing a kiss to Wolfram's swollen lips. "Thank you Wolf. I love you" Yuri said. "I love you too Yuri" Wolfram muttered as he drifted off to sleep. For the first time, Yuri wrapped his arms around Wolfram and pulled him close. Pressing a kiss to his new husbands forehead, he to drifted off to sleep.


End file.
